


Rope Burn

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	Rope Burn

发烫的橙黄色影灯连带着空气也变得灼热，李赫宰按下快门的手有些出汗，50mm定焦镜头决定了摄影师需要不断变化拍摄机位。李赫宰的右眼透过取景器捕捉omega每一个加速他心脏跳动频率的瞬间，通常情况下，模特情绪由摄影师引导，而这次，李赫宰觉得自己完全被躺在地板上的omega“玩弄”，他甚至感到自己多余。

李东海有一具不同于寻常印象里omega纤细的胴体，肌肉紧实蕴藏生机与力量，黑色透明网纱包裹住他的身体，头发微长堪堪到肩膀，他随手拿起扔在地板的头纱戴在头上。李赫宰描述不好那种感觉，omega在某个瞬间看起来很伤心，他甚至分不清楚那是演技还是模特流露出的真实情感。李赫宰瞥了一眼手表，才拍了半个小时不到。

不得不说李东海是一个很好的模特，完全看不出来是第一次工作。李赫宰放下相机，站在李东海眼前，李东海没有注意到拍摄工作的暂停，他还望着房间的小角落发呆。李赫宰瞬时心情感到烦闷，可能是房间温度偏高，也有可能是李东海是唯一一个不爱看他镜头的omega。

“可以脱衣服了。”

李东海慌乱的看向李赫宰。李赫宰和李东海对视，他竟有些不忍心，但他总是说一不二。

“全脱完吗？”

李赫宰点头，指了指手表，示意他快一点，不要耽误时间。

李东海紧咬嘴唇，用最暴力的方式脱下上身的薄纱，当他脱到内裤时，近乎乞求的睁大眼睛看着李赫宰，李赫宰知道他后悔了，他之前也接触过这种模特，在kkt上再三强调人体摄影模特必须配合他的要求，其中一项就是全裸出镜，但临到脱衣服时，又反悔了。之前李赫宰都是本着不强求的态度，但这次他怎么也不想放人。

“我们说好的，不是吗？”

李东海点头，脱下内裤，李赫宰闻见空气中弥漫着苦咖啡的味道，恍然间以为自己在某个咖啡馆，回过神，才意识到那可能是omega的信息素。

“你发情期到了吗？”

李赫宰放下相机，转身从桌上的包里拿抑制剂，他可不想标记第一次见面的omega。

“还有半个月，但好像见到你就提前了。”

李东海不知何时站在他身后，搂紧他的腰，硬挺的器官隔着他的裤子来回摩擦。李赫宰感到头晕，omega的信息素对任何一个性功能正常的alpha来说都是发情剂。

“我们第一次见面。”

“是吗？那是你，我已经见过你好多好多次了。”李东海踮着脚尖亲吻他。

李赫宰深吸一口气，克制自己不要转身，毫不犹豫撕开抑制剂的透明包装，李东海握住他的手腕，从他手里抢下抑制剂扔在地板上。

“是你让我脱衣服的，我脱内裤之前在想，要是被你发现我下体湿的不行该怎么办，可是你好像没发现，你一直在看我的脸，我好看吗？”

李东海绕到李赫宰身前，坐在桌上，分开双腿，露出湿润的入口，他指着那里对李赫宰说：“现在你发现了吗？”

李赫宰觉得李东海疯了，他从来没见过这样的omega。

李东海可爱的皱了皱鼻子，“你的信息素是草莓味的吗？唔，比鲜草莓还要甜一点，李赫宰，你是我见过的最甜的alpha。”

李赫宰双手撑在李东海胸前，阻止他靠近自己，温热手掌不经意擦过李东海的乳尖，李东海几乎不可控的呻吟起来。

“原来你是想和我玩一点其他的吗？可是我最讨厌欲擒故纵，所以。。。。。。。”

李赫宰甚至不能分神出声否定omega对他的臆想，仅仅是抵抗本能就已经耗费他全部的精力了。

“遵从本能不好吗？”李东海不知道从何处拿出手铐，快速将李赫宰的双手铐上。

“我们第一次见面。”李赫宰的白色衬衫已经被汗水浸湿，肌肉线条明显的身材若隐若现，他还是抗拒李东海靠近他。

“你又不吃亏，alpha一生可以标记很多omega。”

“我不想你后悔。”

“就是因为这样，我才迫不及待想要你标记我，如果我们两个结合，你就会呆在我身边，不是吗？”

“你这是强奸。”

“没有谁会相信一个正在发情的omega会去强奸一个alpha的。”

“所以，李赫宰你没有选择，何况，你也硬了。”

李东海给他套上皮质项圈，牵着他走进卧室。李赫宰希望自己是在做梦，因为他从没想过自己有一天会被omega强奸。

李东海趴在他身下，拉开他的拉链，指尖戳了戳溢出液体的龟头。“这充其量算是合奸。”

李赫宰想要反驳他，但李东海说的都是真的。他看见李东海的裸体时确实产生过某些色情的想法，比如，想用下体狠狠肏进omega的穴道或者用精液涂抹omega单薄的嘴唇。他讨厌别人对alpha的定义是满脑子只有交配，但事实确实如此，与其说是抗拒李东海，不如说他只是在抗拒被信息素支配的自己而已。

“李赫宰，我没想到你思想还挺传统。”

李东海伏在他耳侧问他：“那你说我们现在该怎么办，我的发情热可不是用凉水就能止住的，那好吧，我答应你，我就蹭蹭不进去，可以吗？”

李东海笑话他像被强暴的贞洁烈女，故意说一些alpha骗omega上床时说的话来挑衅李赫宰。也不知道是挑衅成功，还是李赫宰自己想明白了，“我不会在你体内成结，我可以给你一个临时标记。”

李东海知道这是李赫宰最大的让步，他也没再继续给alpha难堪，只是乖顺的张开口腔把alpha的性器裹进嘴里，立在一旁的三脚架让他产生自己在和alpha拍摄性爱教学片的错觉，这种错觉让他既害羞又兴奋，当然对于他来说，兴奋远远多过害羞。

alpha躺在床上挺着腰，性器不断插入抽出omega的口腔，omega颇有经验的伸出舌头取悦alpha，李东海把手指插进自己的穴道扩张，其实并不需要扩张。早在李赫宰给他拍摄，他意识到李赫宰眼里只看得见他时，他就情动了，液体不停往外渗出，以至于当他脱掉内裤，液体甚至顺着大腿往下流，可是李赫宰没有发现。

“李赫宰，李赫宰，李赫宰。”李东海喊alpha的名字，他骑在alpha的性器上，龟头沿着臀缝来回摩擦，这对他和alpha来说都是煎熬。

“李东海，你真的想好了吗？”

“我想好了，我要你标记我。”

“好。”

李赫宰挣开手铐，把着omega的腰侧，性器顺着李东海往下坐的力道，插进了穴口。

和自己喜欢的人做爱是快乐的事情，李东海拥抱李赫宰，黏腻的断断续续的喊李赫宰的名字。alpha翻身把omega压在身下，omega还在喊他的名字，他不太喜欢，所以他吻了上去。

“你没有到发情期吧。”

“没有啊。”李东海躺在李赫宰怀里，仰着头亲吻他的嘴唇，“但是我好想和你做爱。”

“其实我早看见了。”

“看见什么？”

“你裤子湿透了。”


End file.
